Entering the Storm
by superstormkatie
Summary: "I love you Fang." I whispered. "I love you too Max." He said. And with that, he was gone. Little did I know, that would be that last time I would ever see him. Fax! No Wings!
1. Prologue

**Okay here's my new story Entering the Storm! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters. I also don't own any brands, stores/restaurants, songs, artists, ect. that may be metioned throughout the story.**

**Claimer: I own the plot**

* * *

><p>"Max. Max look at me please."<p>

I slowly looked up and stared into his deep, dark, obsidian eyes.

I felt his hand go up to my cheek.

"Maximum, I love you more than anyone else in the world right now. But I have to go."

I felt my eyes water. Before I knew it, I was crying.

"I love you too Fang." I choked out.

He pulled me into a hug.

I buried my face into his shirt and breathed in his scent.

"Please don't leave me." I mumbled. I couldn't live without him.

"I have to. I need to find the others." He whispered into my hair. I felt as he picked up a strand of my hair and twirled it in between his fingers.

I let go of him and took a step back. I looked at him through the tears in my eyes. I grabbed his hands into mine.

"Please Fang! Don't go! I need you! You're the reason I get up in the morning. The one I dream of when I go to sleep. You're the one that makes me laugh and smile. You keep me sane! You're my rock! And I love you and I don't want you to leave me! Not again." I nearly shouted.

"Not again." I whispered.

"Max-" he started to say but then was cut off by the earth shaking again.

"Get down!" He shouted and pushed me under the dining table.

I felt the earth tremor as Fangs body shielded me from all of the debris falling around us.

I shrieked as Mom's expensive China fell all around us.

There was destruction all around us. The place I grew up in was getting destroyed. The ice cream parlor down the street where I had my first kiss, the high school that I graduated at, the building where I had my first job. Everything was falling to pieces.

I felt a piece of glass slice my arm open. It was a tiny scratch but a lot of blood was flowing. Flowing. All over my dress. All over Fang's tuxedo. All over.

I heard Fang mutter a curse when he saw I was bleeding. I felt as he tightened his grip around me.

Once the ground stopped shaking, Fang helped me get back to my feet.

"Fang, it's not safe out there. It's not safe anywhere." I whispered.

"Max, my family is out there! I have to go find them! I promise I'll be back just please! You have to understand!"

I watched as tears welled up in his eyes. Fang never cries. Ever.

Seeing Fang cry made more tears in my eyes flow.

"Let me come with you!" I offered.

"No." Fang said darkly. "I'm not letting you get hurt. You're staying right here where your safe. Your mom should be on their way back soon. You'll be safe once she gets here."

"Fang-" I started to say but then I stopped. I watched as Fang got down on one knee and pulled out a box. A small box that could fit a ring.

"Maximum," he started. "I meant to do this during dinner tonight. After we would have had dessert, I wanted to take you to the park and tell you this: I love you. You look so beautiful right now. I'll remember how you look right now forever.

I have to leave. You know that. My family is as important to me as you are.

I will come back. Even if I die out there I will always be there for you. I'm only leaving this one time. After that I'll be yours. I'll be there when you wake up. When you fall asleep. When you're cooking catches on fire. I'll be your everything.

I love you. I love your smile, your snarl, your grin, your face when you're sleeping. I love your golden brown hair even when it's tangled. I love your eyes, whether they're cold or calculating or suspicious or laughing or warm, like when you look at me. I love everything about you. All your flaws and all your perfections.

Max, will you marry me?"

He opened the box and presented the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.

I stood there. With tears in my eyes. And blood on my dress. And love in my heart.

I looked down at my boyfriend and said, "Fang?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

He stood back up and kissed me and slipped the ring onto my finger.

We broke apart and he pulled me into a hug.

"Go out there and please hurry back." I told him.

He let go of me but then grabbed my waist and slowly kissed me.

When we broke apart I rest my forehead against his and closed my eyes.

"I love you Fang." I whispered.

"I love you too Max." He said. And with that, he was gone.

Little did I know, that would be that last time I would ever see him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm really nervous about how this story will turn out. It would mean the world to me if everyone who read this chapter, reviewed it too! Please review!<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: What were you for Halloween? I was a Christmas Tree!**

**Chapter posted on 11/2/14**


	2. The Grocery Store

**Okay I know this one is short but the next one wI'll bee longer. Even though nit many people have read my story, I was surprised to even get 2 reviews. I has this idea in Wold Geography class at. school almost 2 months ago and ever since them I've been created this. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>One Month Earlier<em>

My heart started beating fast when I saw my phone. Faster. And faster. And faster.

I looked down to confirm it was him who had called me.

It was.

I didn't need his contact in my phone to know it was him. Before he left I had texted and called him so much I memorized his phone number.

My phone read: 1 missed call.

I looked around frantically to make sure he wasn't here.

I couldn't see him now. It took me months to recover after he left. He can't just come back and pretend nothing ever happened.

Because it did happen.

And it hurt me.

There was nobody but me in the produce section of the grocery store. I relaxed a little when I saw that no one was around.

Just a little.

I quickly grabbed a couple apples and set them in the grocery cart.

I looked down at the list I had made before I had left to go shopping.

Groceries:

*Apples

*Pie Crust

*Whipped Cream

*Cinnamon

*Sugar

*Steak

*Asparagus

*Potatoes

*Instant Gravy Mix

I hastily pulled a pen out of my back pocket and crossed apples, potatoes, and asparagus.

I hurried to the meat department and randomly grabbed a steak package off the shelf.

I started to push the cart when i saw spmething.

A familiar black haired person quickly dodged into an aisle.

I think.

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't just being paranoid.

Just then my phone rang.

It was his number again.

I quickly declined the call and hurried to the opposite side of the store where everything else I needed was located at.

When I reached my destination, I grabbed the cinnamon, sugar, and whipped cream. I held them all in my arms and started towards the cart.

All of a sudden I fell.

I freaking fell.

Everything I was holding flew all over the ground.

I cursed under my breath and hurried to pick everything up.

Once everything was picked up I threw it into the cart not bothering to see where it landed.

I jogged with the cart with one thing running through my mind.

Pie crust. Pie crust. Pie crust. Pie crust. Pie crust.

After it felt like an eternity, I finally reached the aisle, but it felt like someone was following me.

I turned around and only saw one of the employees restocking the shelf.

I tossed the pie crust package in the cart and practically ran to the checkout lines.

Once there, I piled everything onto the counter thing.

"So," I heard someone say.

My head shot up and I nervously looked around trying to find out where the voice had come from.

Then I realized it was from the cashier and once again, relaxed a little.

Only a little.

"So," he awkwardly said again. "What's your name?"

I thought about giving a fake name but then changed my mind.

"Max." I answered.

"That's a nice name. What is someone so beautiful like you doing here all by yourself."

I resisted the urge to punch him in the face. I hated when guys tried to hook up with me. I had never been the same around guys once he left.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had to bring a date to do some grocery shopping." I told him.

"Well if you're looking for a date, I'm available." He said and grinned at me.

Before I could say anything else I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Sorry pal, but she's with me." A familiar voice said.

I froze.

Nobody ever touches me.

Nobody except. . .

I looked to my left and saw the familiar black clothes.

No.

It can't be him.

Not here.

Not now.

Not while this stupid cashier is trying to hook up with me.

I dropped my credit card onto the ground.

I looked up into those familiar black eyes.

I felt his free hand grab mine.

"Fang." I whispered.

Then I felt everything get dark. I watched as the world around me started to spin.

And I fell.

Fell onto the cold, hard ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a reminder to anyone who is reading my other story Our Secret: I'm still working on the chapter. I've just been so busy with school and such. This story had pre written chapters so I'm just posting what I have done.<strong>

**QOTC: What grocery store do you usually go to? What grocery store is your favorite? I usually go to HEB and my favorit is also HEB because of the free samples :)**


End file.
